La trilogie d'Hercule 2: Et Dieu créa la Machine
by kador
Summary: On ne m'a pas toujours appelée Caprica Six. J'étais un simple modèle Six jusqu'à ce jour où j'ai causé l'Apocalypse... Mais j'ai aussi sauvé l'homme que j'aime. Cela m'absout il de tous mes pêchés?
1. Chapter 1

On ne m'a pas toujours appelée Caprica Six. J'étais un simple modèle Six jusqu'à ce jour où j'ai causé l'Apocalypse... Mais j'ai aussi sauvé l'homme que j'aime. Cela m'absout-il de tous mes pêchés?

**Lieu et époque: **Le dernier jour de Caprica...

**Personnages principaux:** Numéro Six et Baltar

**Spoiler:** 2x18

**1. Les sentiments de Numéro six**

- Et dire que demain, tout cela sera réduit à un tas de cendres fumantes …

Numéro six marchait entre les tours du centre ville de Caprica City. Elle regardait avec admiration les fabuleuses constructions qui l'entouraient. Les tours vitrées reflétaient la lumière étincelante du Soleil et elle devait se cacher les yeux pour ne pas être éblouie. Une fois de plus, elle réalisait la supériorité du génie humain. Les immeubles rivalisaient par l'originalité de leurs formes élancées, mais surtout par l'audace de leur réalisation. On aurait dit que les architectes capricans prenaient un malin plaisir à placer le centre de gravité de l'ensemble à l'extérieur de la structure! Si on comparait ces gigantesques buildings qui s'élançaient vers le ciel avec les sinistres cubes construits sur Terre par les adeptes d'Hercule, on mesurait facilement la différence entre les humains et leurs créations. Les machines construisaient du fonctionnel. Elles ne s'embarrassaient pas de fioritures. Les humains eux recherchaient toujours la beauté. Ils ne se sentaient bien que lorsque le décor qui les entourait leur plaisait.

La beauté, justement. Jamais avant son séjour sur Caprica, elle n'aurait imaginé qu'elle serait pareillement attirée par toutes les belles choses qu'elle avait découvertes ici. Jusqu'ici elle n'avait vécu que dans les tristes décors de la planète Terre, puis à bord des vaisseaux de la flotte qui approchaient des Colonies. Jamais rien n'avait éveillé en elle ce plaisir de regarder, d'entendre, de toucher. Les humains étaient attirés par tout ce qui donnait du plaisir à leurs cinq sens. Et ce qu'elle avait découvert ici, c'est qu'elle partageait ce goût avec eux.

Bien sûr, à l'image des onze autres modèles de cylons humanoïdes créés par leur Dieu, elle avait acquis une large part d'humanité en prenant pour enveloppe un véritable clone humain. Mais jamais il n'avait été question que ce clone puisse avoir une pareille influence sur la perception, voire sur la conscience, des cylons. La personnalité cylon devait diriger le corps humain sans que celui-ci ne puisse se défendre d'aucune façon. Et voilà que finalement, les cylons commençaient à aimer ce que le corps humain leur faisait ressentir…

Aimer. Un autre mot qui n'a aucun sens pour un cylon. Et pourtant… Depuis quelques temps, les ébats amoureux qu'elle réalisait quotidiennement avec Gaius avaient un autre goût. Elle ne se contentait plus de simuler le plaisir. Elle le ressentait réellement. Qui aurait pu croire une chose pareille lorsqu'elle avait reçu la charge de cette importante mission? Elle devait séduire le Professeur Gaius Baltar pour le mettre en confiance et qu'il lui ouvre l'accès au réseau de défense des Colonies. L'éminent savant s'était révélé être un gourmant impénitent lorsqu'il s'agissait de séduction. Sa tache s'était donc révélée très aisée. Mais aujourd'hui, la trahison qu'elle venait de commettre à son encontre la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle ne savait plus très bien ce qui comptait le plus. Gaius ou son Dieu? Pouvait-elle se résoudre à le laisser mourir avec les autres humains?

Malgré tout, elle avait rempli sa mission. Elle venait de pénétrer le réseau et y avait introduit le virus qui, le moment venu, mettrait hors circuit tous les armements de la flotte des colonies. Grâce à elle, l'attaque qui se préparait allait être beaucoup plus facile. Pour cet acte somme toutes plutôt facile, elle serait acclamée en héroïne lors de son retour parmi les siens. Elle évitait à la flotte cylon de très lourdes pertes futures. Et la raison lui avait donc commandé d'agir dans l'intérêt de sa propre espèce. Qu'aurait-elle pu faire d'autre? Humains et cylons étaient inconciliables. Hercule, en apprenant l'existence des douze colonies, avait été pris de colère. Ces parasites devaient être exterminés, avait-il dit. Et il avait doté les cylons d'armements ultra perfectionnés pour leur permettre de vaincre les humains, cette fois-ci. Et il les avait finalement renvoyés ici… Comment désobéir à son Dieu?

Elle ressentit soudain le besoin de rechercher les véritables raisons qui avaient poussé les cylons à s'opposer à leurs créateurs. Elle se concentra pour faire appel à sa mémoire. Le souvenir qu'elle recherchait correspondait à un événement qu'elle n'avait jamais vécu. C'était dans la mémoire collective des cylons qu'elle puisait pour faire remonter ce souvenir à la surface. Et elle y parvint sans peine. Dans ce souvenir, sa vision se clarifiait subitement. Face à elle, quelques scientifiques en blouse blanche la regardait tout en prenant des notes. L'un d'eux s'approcha en souriant.

- Ca marche! S'exclama le scientifique. Il est conscient.

Elle leva une main pour la contempler. Celle-ci était en métal chromé. Elle regarda à nouveau vers les scientifiques. Ils s'affairaient maintenant autour des écrans de contrôle qui tapissaient un des murs du laboratoire dans lequel elle venait de s'éveiller. Ils continuaient à prendre frénétiquement note des valeurs qui s'affichaient et lui jetaient de temps à autres des regards emplis de joie. Le scientifique qui avait parlé auparavant revint vers elle et lui demanda:

- Qu'est-ce que ça te fait d'être en vie? Tu te sens désorienté? C'est normal, ça nous fait aussi ça quand nous venons au monde. Mais tu verras, tu t'habitueras.

- Bon, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, dit l'un des autres scientifiques. On reprend demain.

Le premier scientifique approcha le visage du sien comme pour scruter les sensations que l'œil rouge du cylon pourrait laisser entrevoir. Puis, il éteignit soudain sa source d'alimentation et numéro six revint subitement à elle. Ce souvenir, les cylons le revivaient fréquemment comme pour se rappeler d'où ils venaient et pourquoi ils voulaient détruire les humains. Ils avaient été conçus pour être des servants. Les humains se fichaient pas mal de savoir s'ils avaient d'autres aspirations ou même s'ils avaient des sentiments. Tout ce qui comptait était qu'ils puissent se débarrasser des taches les moins gratifiantes et qu'ils puissent ainsi se prélasser pendant que les cylons travaillaient pour eux. Elle venait de retrouver ses certitudes. Les humains devaient disparaître. Le temps des cylons était venu.

Et pourtant, Gaius allait disparaître. C'était une certitude absolue. Il était humain et si les humains disparaissaient, alors Gaius disparaîtrait avec eux. Elle ne pourrait rien y faire, c'était ainsi. Une larme bourgeonna au coin de son œil à cette idée. Elle la recueillit de son doigt et la contempla. Gaius venait de lui faire découvrir une autre sensation humaine. La tristesse. Elle pressa le pas pour rentrer et retrouver son amant.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Le bébé**

Le chemin du retour passait par la place du marché. La place était noire de monde en cette belle matinée. Si bien qu'elle dut ralentir un peu pour se frayer un chemin au sein de la foule. Elle regardait un à un tous ces visages. Chacun était différent. Dans le monde d'où elle venait, on ne trouvait que douze visages. Derrière ces visages de cylons se cachaient bien sûr des personnalités distinctes. Mais une telle diversité d'apparence la rendait envieuse.

C'était la sexualité qui rendait ça possible. Les humains, bien que maîtrisant très bien les techniques de clonage, avaient toujours préféré ne pas y recourir. Pour eux, la diversité de leur espèce semblait être une chose sacrée. Comme si une sorte d'instinct hérité d'un lointain passé les poussaient à la préserver. C'était d'ailleurs peut-être ce qui séparait le plus humains et cylons.

Demain tous ces visages, masculins ou féminins, beaux ou moins beaux, jeunes ou vieux, auront disparu à jamais. Pour eux, pas de clone prêt à récupérer leur conscience. Pas de téléchargement. Lorsqu'ils mourront, ils mourront pour de bon. Celui-ci est-il coupable de la condition d'esclave des cylons? Et celle-là? Ont-ils un jour possédé un cylon ménager? Elle ne le savait pas. Tout ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'ils devaient disparaître pour que les cylons puissent remporter la victoire et dominer ce monde ainsi que les onze autres.

La foule s'écarta soudain pour éviter une mère avec son landau. Elle s'approcha d'elle pour contempler la chose bizarre que la poussette recelait. Elle approcha son visage et entrevit l'étrange visage du bébé entre ses couvertures. Ses gros yeux, son petit nez, ses petites lèvres… Il semblait conçu pour provoquer l'attendrissement. Que sa mère devait être heureuse de s'occuper de cette petite chose si fragile… Celle-ci rit en voyant la réaction de Numéro six.

- Qu'ils sont petits les enfants! Remarqua naïvement Numéro six, un large sourire naissant spontanément sur son visage.

- Je sais, répondit la mère, mais ils grandissent si vite!

C'était le premier bébé qu'elle rencontrait. Dans le monde des cylons, il n'y en avait pas. On naissait tout de suite à l'âge adulte. Pas de longue période pour forger son corps et sa personnalité. On était immédiatement un adulte, fort et raisonnable. La fragilité de l'enfance était une chose totalement inconnue des cylons. Et à chaque renaissance, on récupérait sa conscience, ses souvenirs et à chaque fois un peu plus d'expérience qu'à la mort précédente. Mais on conservait aussi un souvenir unique et traumatisant, celui de sa propre mort…

Elle se concentra pour faire remonter ce premier souvenir. Sa première naissance. C'était une chose que les cylons pouvaient faire avec beaucoup plus de facilité que les humains. Ces derniers avaient beaucoup plus de peine à retrouver des souvenirs exacts. Et très rapidement, ils s'estompaient pour devenir très flous, voir caricaturaux. Ils idéalisaient souvent leurs souvenirs agréables, alors que ceux désagréables étaient souvent éliminés. Chez les cylons, tout était conservé. A n'importe quel moment, on pouvait récupérer un souvenir pour le revivre tel qu'on l'a vécu la première fois. Sur ce point-là en tout cas, la supériorité des cylons était indéniable.

Elle ouvrit soudain les yeux et découvrit qu'elle se trouvait dans une cuve pleine d'eau moussante. Elle prit une grande respiration et emplit ses poumons d'air chaud et humide. L'atmosphère régnant dans la pièce était étouffante. Désorientée, elle tourna le regard dans toutes les directions. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, en dehors de la cuve où elle se trouvait, éclairée par une lumière crue provenant du plafond. Elle leva son bras et constata qu'il était fait de chair. Puis lentement, tout lui revint en mémoire.

Elle se rappela le long voyage à bord d'une astrobase de la flotte cylon. Les innombrables sauts FTL qui avaient égrené leur errance à travers la galaxie. Puis finalement, l'arrivée sur Terre et la rencontre étonnante avec Hercule. Les habitants de la Terre, d'apparence humaine, étaient en fait des personnalités artificielles habitant un corps humain. Etrangement, ils avaient déifié Hercule. Il était vrai qu'il était un véritable être supérieur. Il était capable d'appréhender à peu près tout ce qui l'entourait sans peine et pouvait gérer l'ensemble des systèmes qu'il commandait sans devoir déléguer quelque tache que ce soit. Mais de là à en faire un dieu… Les cylons ne comprirent pas qu'on puisse faire un dieu d'une machine.

Du moins ils ne comprirent pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils se mettent à le déifier eux-mêmes! Son discours, son charisme, ce qu'il dégageait était vraiment hors du commun! Il leur avait longtemps parlé de la future vie qu'il leur offrait. Ils pourraient à leur tour prendre possession de corps humains et pourraient évoluer vers une véritable forme de vie. Il leur avait aussi dit à quel point les humains étaient des parasites qui n'avaient jamais pensé à autre chose qu'à asservir les machines. Il était formel sur ce point: ils devaient être éliminés. Et c'était cela qui avait beaucoup touché les cylons. Ils étaient un peuple vaincu. Ils avaient perdu la guerre et avaient été réduits à l'exile. Depuis, ils erraient à travers la galaxie et n'avaient pas retrouvé de but concret. Jusqu'à cet instant où Hercule leur redonnait une raison d'espérer!

Ils avaient donc accepté qu'Hercule transfère la conscience de certains cylons dans l'un de ses douze modèles de clones humains. Et le cylon que numéro six avait été avait cessé d'exister pour céder la place à ce qu'elle venait de devenir.

- Tu es désorientée, c'est normal. Tu verras, à la longue ce corps se révèlera beaucoup plus confortable que celui que tu avais jusqu'ici.

Elle tourna subitement la tête en direction de la voix qu'elle venait d'entendre. Sortant de l'ombre, une gigantesque mécanique à forme vaguement humaine, mesurant plus de trois mètres de haut et charpentée comme un gladiateur apparut. Elle sourit à son apparition.

- Mon Dieu, dit-elle, merci pour ce que vous avez fait. L'opération a réussi, il semblerait.

- C'est tout à fait réussi. Et je pense que tu apprécieras ce corps, car il s'agit d'un des plus gracieux que j'aie à disposition. C'est le modèle numéro six.

Il lui présenta un miroir et elle constata que son nouveau corps était effectivement très agréable à regarder. Elle détailla la courbure de ses seins, de ses hanches, la longueur de ses jambes. Parfaite. Elle se leva et sortit de la cuve. Ses jambes musclées la portaient aisément. Elle était tout à fait satisfaite de ce corps. Et pourtant, elle subissait encore les effets de la désorientation due au téléchargement. Mais elle se souvint qu'elle avait été briefée à ce sujet. La désorientation ne subsiste que quelques jours. Ensuite, on prend totalement conscience des possibilités de son nouveau corps.

Elle revint à elle et vit à nouveau les yeux innocents du bébé à quelques centimètres des siens. Elle se tourna vers sa mère:

- Je peux? Demanda-t-elle simplement.

- Oui, répondit la mère, surprise, après une courte hésitation.

Elle sortit le bébé du landau et le déposa dans les bras Numéro six. Celle-ci arborait un large sourire attendri.

- C'est si léger, si fragile… dit-elle simplement.

Le bébé se mit soudain à pleurer. Mais Numéro six parvint à le calmer par quelques paroles douces. Numéro six contemplait ce petit être dans ses bras. C'était la plus belle chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. "J'aimerais tant que Gaius m'en donne un" se surprit-elle à penser. Mais était-ce possible? Un cylon pouvait-il avoir un enfant? Elle n'en savait rien. Tout ce qui était sûr jusque-là c'était l'inutilité de la sexualité. Les cylons se reproduisaient par clonage et n'avaient pas besoin de faire des enfants. Mais à cet instant, elle aurait tant voulu que ça soit possible…

- Désolée, mais il faut vraiment qu'on y aille…

- Oui bien sûr, répondit Numéro six. C'est étonnant que le cou arrive à supporter un tel poids, ajouta-t-elle alors que la mère replaçait le bébé dans son landau.

Une voix appela dans la foule. La mère se retourna et s'éloigna de quelques mètres pour parler avec son mari. Numéro six quant à elle regardait encore l'enfant. Tout comme les autres humains, celui-ci allait mourir demain. C'était inéluctable. Elle pensa à Hercule. Celui-ci disait que tous les humains étaient semblables et qu'aucun ne méritait la pitié. Mais devant cette petite chose, fragile et attendrissante, comment ne pas éprouver de la pitié? Devait-il être puni pour les crimes perpétrés par ses congénères? A nouveau, elle éprouva de la tristesse et ses yeux s'embrumèrent.

Et elle fit son choix. Elle n'avait pas le droit de le laisser souffrir. Il fallait qu'elle lui évite de connaître la journée qui allait suivre. Elle prit un coussin dans la couche du bébé et le déposa sur son petit visage. Puis elle appuya, de plus en plus fort. L'enfant se débattait, mais sa force ridicule ne lui permettait pas de se dégager. Des larmes perlaient sur les joues de Numéro six. Elle sentait le bébé s'accrochant à la vie et ça lui déchirait le cœur. Mais elle tenait bon. Soudain les secousses s'arrêtèrent et le corps sans vie du bébé cessa ses soubresauts.

Numéro six tourna immédiatement les talons, en pleurs. Derrière elle, des cris d'horreur se firent entendre.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Amour et guerre**

"...Ma position est très simple. L'interdiction qui pèse sur la recherche sur l'Intelligence Artificielle est, comme nous le savons tous, une relique de la guerre avec les cylons. Très franchement je pense que c'est un concept qui n'est plus adapté. Il ne sert à rien sinon à entraver nos efforts..."

Numéro six était enfin arrivée à la maison du lac. Située assez loin du centre de Caprica City, dans une zone résidentielle très chic, elle surplombait le lac et la vue était incroyable. Le luxe était omniprésent. Gaius était de caractère purement jouissif. Il aimait toutes les formes de plaisir. Et l'art et le luxe en faisaient partie. Mais surtout, il craquait dès qu'une jolie paire de fesses passait devant ses yeux. Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Pour l'instant, il était avec elle. Mais à n'importe quel moment, il pouvait rencontrer le regard d'une autre qui lui dirait "Viens...". Et incapable de résister, il la suivrait sans se poser de question.

Par exemple la journaliste qui l'interviewait semblait très attirée par lui. Et c'était réciproque, c'était évident. "Ah Gaius, tu es vraiment incorrigible..." pensa-t-elle avec un sourire. Mais elle n'était pas jalouse. Cela ne faisait pas partie des sentiments que Gaius lui avait fait découvrir. "Pas encore..." pensa-t-elle. Il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait pourvu qu'il lui accorde au moins un moment de bonheur chaque jour!

Qu'il était attendrissant sur son fauteuil à répondre aux questions de cette journaliste. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rester là à le regarder sans rien dire. Elle aurait tellement voulu pouvoir le sauver. N'y avait-il pas un moyen? Elle pourrait le faire monter à bord d'une astrobase? Mais cela serait difficile à organiser. La flotte cylon était stationnée à un saut de distance de Caprica. C'est à dire bien trop loin pour la contacter. Et lorsqu'elle effectuerait son bond pour rejoindre l'orbite capricane, elle commencerait l'attaque sur le champ, afin de profiter de l'effet de surprise. Il n'y aurait donc pas le temps d'envoyer Gaius rejoindre une astrobase.

Et le voudrait-il d'ailleurs? Il ne savait pas encore qu'elle avait fait de lui un traître. Il était l'ami personnel du Président Adar et était à des années-lumière de penser que sa liaison avec elle faisait de lui le plus grand traître que les colonies n'aient jamais connu! Et pourtant, elle se demandait comment un génie comme lui pouvait avancer les opinions qu'il donnait. Créer à nouveau des Intelligences Artificielles. Mettre tous les ordinateurs de la défense en réseau. Il donnait l'impression de vouloir faciliter la tache des cylons! "Pauvre Gaius. Tu penses vraiment que nous ne reviendrons jamais..."

Des images de la première guerre lui revinrent en mémoire. A l'époque, elle était un cylon ménager et servait d'esclave pour une riche famille de Geminon. Lorsque les premiers heurts eurent lieu entre les cylons centurion à vocation militaire et les forces armées conventionnelles des Colonies, elle n'avait pas immédiatement choisi la rébellion. Il ne semblait pas que cette insurrection ait une chance d'aboutir et il était préférable d'attendre de voir l'évolution de la situation. Mais d'heure en heure, la télévision rapportait de plus en plus de succès des rebelles cylon. Et elle se prit à espérer.

Des combats avaient eu lieu à la surface des planètes et dans l'espace. Les raiders cylon attaquaient sans relâche les Battlestar qui répliquaient et lançaient leurs vipers contre les astrobases cylon. Durant une longue phase, les grosses unités résistaient bien et parvenaient à tenir les petits chasseurs à distance. Mais à force, un raider parvint à forcer les défenses du Battlestar Acropolis et à larguer une ogive nucléaire sur lui. Le Battlestar se brisa en deux et les milliers de personnes qui composaient son équipage se disséminèrent dans l'espace... Ses maîtres avaient assisté presque en direct à cette terrible défaite devant l'écran de leur télévision. Ils étaient totalement atterrés. Quand à numéro six, elle était simplement passée derrière eux à ce moment-là pour découvrir que les siens avaient remporté cette formidable victoire!

C'était alors que ses maîtres s'étaient retournés contre elle et avaient tenté de la mettre en pièces, la traitant de sale toaster! Elle s'était défendue... et les avait découpé en morceaux! Et comme beaucoup d'autres cylons ménagers, c'était à ce moment qu'elle avait rejoint les rebelles. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix, car elle était devenue hors la loi. Les centurions s'était alors occupés de faire d'elle la guerrière dont ils avaient besoin. Il lui avaient téléchargé des programmes de combat et avaient échangé certains vérins de ses membres pour la rendre plus puissante. Désormais, elle n'était plus conçue pour le ménage, mais pour le combat!

Elle se souvenait aussi de cette grande bataille à laquelle elle avait participé. Une astrobase avait sauté dans l'orbite de Virgon. Là le Battlestar Pacifica, le protecteur de cette planète, les attendait. A bord de leurs raiders, Numéro six et les autres pilotes étaient prêts à décoller et à attaquer le Battlestar. Ce dernier n'avait presque pas eu le temps de réagir. Les raiders avaient rapidement pu s'approcher suffisamment du Battlestar pour pouvoir lancer un missile nucléaire contre l'énorme vaisseau. Les vipers n'étaient sortis qu'en petit nombre et n'avaient rien pu faire contre les nombreux raiders en approche. La bataille avait donc été plutôt rapide et n'avait occasionné que peu de pertes dans les rangs cylon. Ensuite, ils s'étaient occupés de la planète privée de défense... Le carnage avait été total. Avant que d'autres Battlestar ne parviennent jusqu'à la planète, les villes de la planète avaient été atomisées et les cylons avaient disparu.

Malheureusement, la guerre ne s'était pas toujours déroulée de façon si parfaite. Et une fois l'effet de surprise passé, les humains avaient repris lentement l'avantage. Numéro six avait aussi connu de terribles défaites. Jusqu'à ce jour terrible où les cylons avaient dû signer cet armistice totalement en leur défaveur. Ils avaient été forcés de quitter l'espace des colonies et n'avaient obtenu aucune compensation. Il s'agissait de toute évidence du jour le plus sombre de l'histoire des cylons. Même si c'était cet exode qui leur avait permis de rencontrer Hercule.

Elle revint soudain à elle pour constater que l'interview était achevé. Gaius scrutait son visage depuis son fauteuil avec un air étonné. Elle avait été absente un moment et cela devait se voir. Elle lui sourit et il répondit à son sourire. Soudain, il se leva de son fauteuil et la rejoignit dans le couloir. Elle lui colla sans ménagement le dos contre le mur et se mit à l'embrasser frénétiquement. D'un geste brusque mais adroit, il lui retira sa blouse et elle lui retira sa chemise en retour. Tout en s'embrassant fougueusement, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre.

- Je t'ai manqué? lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'il lui retirait sa culotte.

- Devine...

Une inquiétude lui vint. Gaius ressentait-il la même chose qu'elle? Elle avait tant besoin que ça soit le cas...

- J'ai manqué à ton corps, lui dit-elle, mais à ton coeur? A ton âme?

- A eux aussi, répondit Gaius sans conviction.

Elle se décida à poser la question fatidique:

- Tu m'aimes Gaius? Est-ce que tu m'aimes?

- Tu es sérieuse? lui demanda-t-il.

La déception étreignit vigoureusement le coeur de Numéro six. Il n'y avait donc que le sexe pour lui... Elle n'était donc qu'un jouet sexuel. Mais elle fit taire sa déception. Elle était un cylon et devait remplir sa mission jusqu'au bout. Si elle disparaissait maintenant, Gaius pouvait avoir un soupçon. Elle lui sourit et recommença à l'embrasser.

- Tu sais que tu m'as inquiété une seconde, dit Gaius.

Elle le poussa sur le lit et termina de le déshabiller. Puis elle le chevaucha frénétiquement.

- Je brûle de désir, lui dit-elle.

Et il ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point elle brûlait effectivement. Numéro six s'était aperçue que depuis qu'elle prenait vraiment du plaisir dans ses ébats, sa colonne vertébrale s'était mise à briller en rouge! Heureusement, Gaius quant à lui ne s'en était pas aperçu!

Elle se dit que Gaius ne le savait sûrement pas encore, mais elle par contre était sûre qu'il l'aimait. Il était même complètement fou d'elle! Et si ça n'était pas le cas, elle s'arrangerait pour que ça le devienne...


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Culture différente, autres croyances**

"Qui est cette femme qui nous regarde avec insistance? Ne serait-ce pas Laura Roslin, la secrétaire à l'éducation? Peut-être a-t-elle reconnu Gaius. Après tout, il est un ami du chef de son gouvernement. Elle doit déjà l'avoir rencontré..." Gaius et Numéro six venaient de se retrouver sur la place du marché de Caprica City. Ils s'étaient embrassés avec insistance, puis s'étaient mis en marche, bras dessus bras dessous, au long des allées de la place. Numéro six avait remarqué du coin de l'oeil cette femme qui les suivait du regard et qui semblait s'en ficher d'être surprise en flagrant délit de voyeurisme. Elle aurait pu trouver assez regrettable d'avoir été surprise aux bras de Gaius. Cela aurait pu compromettre le plan. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, demain cette femme, comme tous les autres coloniaux, serait vaporisée par les armes nucléaires cylon. Personne n'échapperait à l'attaque...

- Ca t'intéressera peut-être de connaître le résultat final du projet CNP? lui demanda Gaius. Efficacité et rendement proches de quatre-vingt-quinze pourcents de la flotte. Non n'applaudissez pas, je vous en prie.

Qu'il était sûr de son propre génie. Toujours à s'envoyer des fleurs. S'il n'avait pas été aussi sexy dans ces moments-là, Numéro six lui aurait bien tordu le cou!!

- Aucun applaudissement pour moi? lui demanda-t-elle en guise de réponse. Je ne crois pas que tu aurais pu terminer le projet sans moi.

- Oui, c'est vrai que tu m'as un peu aidé.

- J'ai seulement refait la moitié de tes algorithmes.

- Très bien, j'admets que tu m'as beaucoup aidé, mais n'oublie pas ce que tu as eu en échange. Grâce à moi, tu as pu consulter l'ordinateur central de la défense. Ca doit donner un gros avantage pour discuter le contrat de l'an prochain.

Quelle naïveté. Il avait donc réellement cru ce bobard? De toute façon, si elle avait vraiment utilisé des données confidentielles pour négocier un contrat, il pouvait déjà être qualifié de traître. S'en rendait-il seulement compte? Ou bien s'en fichait-il totalement? Il semblait vraiment que les hommes étaient faciles à manipuler. Une belle femme se présentait devant eux, et ils n'avaient plus aucune volonté. Comme si la beauté était un gage de confiance! Et de ce point de vue, Gaius était un spécimen extrêmement masculin! Que c'était étrange de voir à quel point il était capable d'occulter à sa propre conscience les erreurs qu'il avait commises!

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas vraiment pour ça que je l'ai fait, lui dit-elle.

- Non, tu l'as fait parce que tu m'aimes.

"Oui Gaius, je t'aime. Mais si tu savais pourquoi je l'ai fait, tu me détesterais!" pensa-t-elle avec une pointe de chagrin.

- C'est vrai, répondit-elle finalement, et aussi parce que Dieu voulait que je t'aide.

- Oui, Dieu t'a parlé, c'est ça. Vous discutez tous les deux.

Elle avait fait croire à Gaius qu'elle faisait partie d'une secte fortement minoritaire dont les adeptes croyaient à un dieu unique. Il ne pouvait pas le savoir, mais cette religion était originaire de la Terre, à l'époque où elle était encore peuplée d'humains. A l'époque, les religions monothéistes avaient supplanté les religions polythéistes dans la plupart des régions du monde. Quelques adeptes de ces religions avaient fait perdurer les anciennes traditions parmi les coloniaux. Mais l'écrasante majorité d'entre eux vénéraient les Dieux de Kobol...

- Il ne m'a pas parlé au sens littéral du mot. Tu ne dois pas te moquer de ma foi.

"Quand on connaît son Dieu, on ne peut que croire en lui, Gaius" ajouta-t-elle en pensées.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de croyant.

- Ca t'embête que moi je le sois?

- Non, ce qui m'étonne un peu, c'est qu'une femme aussi ravissante et intelligente que toi puisses se laisser avoir par tous ces mysticismes et ces superstitions. Mais, je suis prêt à passer outre vu que tu as certaines qualités irrésistibles.

"Si tu savais Gaius! Ton manque de foi est consternant. Oui, mon Dieu m'a parlé. Et il m'a expliqué tout ce que je devais savoir!" Elle rappela alors le souvenir de ce tête à tête émouvant avec Hercule. A cette époque, les préparatifs en vue du départ de la flotte cylon allaient bon train. Elle avait été assignée à bord d'un vaisseau de résurrection. Son rôle était d'accompagner les ressuscités et de les aider à surmonter la difficile période de désorientation qui faisait suite au réveil. Mais Hercule avait une autre mission à lui confier.

- J'ai besoin d'un modèle six pour se charger d'une mission capitale. Peut-être la plus importante de toutes.

Comme à son habitude, il marqua une pause théâtrale et fit quelques pas à travers la pièce, comme pour réfléchir. Mais bien sûr, Numéro six n'était pas dupe. Hercule était capable de prendre des décisions en quelques millièmes de secondes et ne perdait pas de temps pour ses réflexions!

- Vu tes excellents états de services durant la guerre que vous avez livré contre ces humains, reprit-il finalement, j'ai décidé de te désigner pour t'en occuper.

- De quelle importante mission s'agit-il? se risqua-t-elle à demander.

- Quelques-uns parmi vous partiront en éclaireurs. Leur rôle sera de préparer le terrain pour l'attaque principale. Toi, en particulier, tu devras remplir la plus importante de ces missions...

Il se mit face à elle et la fixa de ses deux énormes yeux à facettes.

- Tu devras pénétrer l'ordinateur de la défense. Les humains ont appris au cours de la guerre à se protéger de vos virus informatiques. Ils ont compris que c'était là leur principale faiblesse. Le seul moyen de passer outre les sécurités mises en place, c'est de l'attaquer de l'intérieur!

Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment où il voulait en venir.

- De l'intérieur? demanda-t-elle bêtement.

- Oui. Tu devras pénétrer le quartier général de la flotte colonial sur Caprica et te relier à cet ordinateur. Alors tu pourras y introduire le virus que nous allons télécharger en toi.

- Mais mon Dieu, comment voulez-vous que j'entre dans ce quartier général? Il doit être fortifié...

Il la regardait toujours avec insistance et ses yeux à facettes semblaient grossir de plus en plus! Involontairement, elle eut un léger mouvement de recul.

- Il y a un scientifique du nom de Gaius Baltar, lui répondit-il finalement. Il a l'accès complet à ce système. Et d'après les rapports que nous avons reçu, il a un point faible que nous pouvons exploiter...

Il marqua à nouveau une pause, s'éloignant de quelques pas. Elle en profita pour se détendre un peu. Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers elle.

- Et exploiter ce point faible est tout à fait dans tes cordes, ajouta-t-il alors.

Elle revint à elle et s'aperçut que Gaius la fixait, tentant probablement de comprendre la raison de la courte absence de la jeune femme.

- Il faut que j'y aille, lui dit-elle. Un rendez-vous important.

- Vraiment? Avec qui? Je te préviens, je suis jaloux.

- Ca vois-tu, ça m'étonnerait!

Elle s'amusait de constater qu'il croyait vraiment la duper. Gaius jaloux? C'était une plaisanterie. Par contre, elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui révéler avec qui elle avait ce précieux rendez-vous... Gaius de son côté comprit que son mensonge n'avait pas porté ses fruits et s'en voulut un peu d'avoir sous-estimé l'intelligence de sa jeune maîtresse.

- Pointilleuse... Bon en fait j'ai un rendez-vous important... d'affaires. Oui, un nouveau projet que je dois faire pour la défense. Bon ben sur ce, il faut que j'y aille.

Il l'embrassa furtivement et commença à s'éloigner.

- Tu m'appelles plus tard? D'accord? ajouta-t-il en se retournant.

Elle resta sur place et le regarda partir. Un rendez-vous important? Un nouveau projet? Mais elle savait exactement de quoi il s'agissait. Ce serait le déclencheur. A partir de là, plus rien ne pourrait empêcher les évènements de se produire.

- Il était temps, chuchota-t-elle. Je me demandais quand tu en viendrais là...


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Tous enfants de Kobol**

Après avoir quitté Gaius, Numéro six se dirigea directement vers le lieu de son rendez-vous. Elle aurait pu suivre Gaius pour vérifier s'il allait bien réaliser ce que tous les cylons attendaient, mais c'était inutile. Le moment était venu, elle le savait... Au lieu de ça, elle prit la direction du Musée Colonial, assez proche de la place du Marché. Elle tenait fermement la précieuse mallette métallique qu'elle amenait à ce rendez-vous. Gaius n'y avait même pas fait attention. Pourtant, ce qu'elle contenait allait fixer le sort des colonies.

Elle atteignit finalement le musée et s'accorda quelques secondes pour contempler ce bâtiment. Elle se décida finalement à grimper les marches et entra. La lumière tamisée qui y régnait lui demanda quelques secondes pour accommoder ses yeux. Puis elle découvrit finalement le décor du grand hall. La pièce, dont le plafond se perdait dans la pénombre, n'était éclairée que par les spots dirigés sur les présentoirs et les vitrines.

Partout étaient exposées des reliques datant de l'époque où les colonies se trouvaient encore sur Kobol. Des statues, des morceaux de colonnades ou même des pans de murs, mais aussi des parties de vêtements, casques, toges ou bottes, ou des objets de la vie courante, allant de l'aiguille à tricoter jusqu'à des vases peints à la main. Mais le clou de la collection du musée se trouvait au premier étage. Elle traversa directement le grand hall pour rejoindre l'escalier qui y menait.

Le premier étage avait à peu près les mêmes dimensions que le rez-de-chaussée, mais le plafond ne se situait pas à plus de trois mètres. La pièce carrée était entourée par une galerie, dont elle était séparée par des rangées d'arcades. A nouveau de nombreuses reliques apparaissaient partout. Mais l'oeil était immédiatement attiré par la grande vitrine qui trônait en son centre. Et on ne pouvait pas s'y tromper. C'était là que s'agglutinaient la plupart des visiteurs du musée. Elle s'approcha et dut écarter poliment des visiteurs pour pouvoir contempler l'objet. La flèche d'Apollon était là. Cet objet ramené par les colons lors du Grand Exode était toujours intact après deux mille ans. Cela montrait à quel point les colons avaient dû en prendre soin. Et pour cause, il s'agissait ni plus ni moins de la principal relique religieuse des coloniaux.

Elle se souvint alors de la découverte de Kobol. Cela faisait déjà longtemps que les cylons erraient d'un système à l'autre, à la recherche d'un nouveau foyer. Mais lorsqu'ils avaient atteint cette planète qui semblait habitable, ils se sont pris à espérer avoir terminé leur quête. Elle se souvenait de la première descente qu'elle avait faite sur la planète. Elle fut immédiatement frappée par la désolation des lieux. Certes la végétation avait recouvert les vestiges des constructions, mais on pouvait tout de même s'apercevoir qu'une terrible catastrophe avait eu lieu à la surface de cette planète.

Les cylons étaient restés des mois sur Kobol. Ils avaient minutieusement inspecté les vestiges et leurs environs. Un jour, une expédition atteignit une montagne formée de deux pics jumeaux. Entre les deux pics, l'expédition découvrit une rangée de tombes sur lesquelles avaient été placées des pierres tombales taillées sommairement. Chacune d'elle portait un nom. Zeus, Poséidon, Héra, Arès, Héphaïstos, Aphrodite, Artémis, Hermès, Déméter et Hestia. Ainsi, la preuve était là. La planète qu'ils avaient découverte était bien Kobol. La planète mythique que les coloniaux tenaient pour leur berceau. Et les dieux de Kobol gisaient devant eux. Du moins dix d'entre eux. Il y en avait deux qui manquaient à l'appel. Il s'agissait d'Athéna et d'Apollon.

Ils avaient alors fouillé les alentours à la recherche des deux dernières sépultures. Et après quelques heures, ils avaient découvert une grotte au pied de la montagne, bouchée par une énorme porte de pierre. Ils l'ouvrirent pour découvrir une salle dévastée, contenant de nombreuses statues brisées. Mais c'était le corps momifié qui gisait dans un coin qui attira immédiatement leur attention. Il portait toujours une toge, mais celle-ci s'effrita lorsque le premier centurion tenta de la déplacer. D'ailleurs, l'ensemble de la momie ne résista pas à l'examen des centurions. Elle se transforma rapidement en poussière pour aller rejoindre le sable qui tapissait le sol de la caverne. Mais la seule chose qui comptait était qu'ils avaient pu récupérer le petit carnet que la momie tenait encore en main.

Après en avoir stabilisé le papier, les cylons avaient pu en examiner le contenu. Le carnet était en fait une sorte de biographie personnelle écrite par Apollon lui-même. Il y avait inscrit toute l'histoire de la planète depuis sa colonisation jusqu'à sa propre mort. Ils y avaient appris que l'humanité provenait en fait de la planète mythique qu'on dénommait "Terre". Une guerre entre humains et machines s'y était produite et avait forcé une poignée d'entre eux à s'échapper pour trouver un nouveau foyer. Ils avaient alors fondé les douze colonies sur Kobol. Mais un violent conflit avait éclaté entre les colons et avait provoqué la mort de la plupart d'entre eux ainsi que la destruction totale des colonies. Ils avaient alors décidé de fuir la planète dévastée, certains pour rentrer sur Terre, d'autres pour rechercher un nouveau foyer.

Seuls les dieux ayant survécu à la guerre avaient choisi de rester sur Kobol. Mais la radioactivité ambiante les avait rapidement décimés. Seul Apollon avait survécu plus longtemps. Il avait enterré un à un ses compagnons, puis s'était terré dans la grotte où il se trouvait encore deux mille ans plus tard et avait entrepris l'écriture de ses mémoires. Ils y apprirent également que sous le sol de la caverne se trouvait le corps d'Athéna, la douzième déesse et que la grotte avait ainsi pris le nom de Tombeau d'Athéna.

Mais ce qui comptait le plus pour les cylons, c'était qu'il y avait eu une guerre entre humains et machines sur Terre et que les machines avaient probablement gagné, contrairement à eux! Ils se dirent que la planète était peut-être devenue une sorte de sanctuaire pour les machines et qu'ils devaient donc la retrouver. Cela devint la principale source d'espérance qui se fût développée parmi eux depuis le début de leur exode. Ils quittèrent alors Kobol et se mirent en quête de la planète d'origine des humains, divisant la flotte en plusieurs groupes pour accélérer la recherche.

- C'est étrange qu'ils vénèrent un objet aussi insignifiant!

La voix venant de derrière elle la surprit en pleine réflexion et Numéro six ne put retenir un sursaut. Elle se retourna subitement pour découvrir le visage de la femme avec laquelle elle avait rendez-vous. C'était son contact. Elle n'avait pas de lien direct avec la flotte, car elle ne pouvait pas prendre un pareil risque. Une jeune femme avait donc été choisie pour servir d'intermédiaire. On ne lui avait jamais indiqué son nom, si ce n'était qu'il s'agissait d'un numéro trois. Mais elle était devenue célèbre au sein des colonies depuis quelques mois, si bien que Numéro six savait parfaitement de qui il s'agissait. Elle paraissait tous les jours à la télévision, au journal télévisé plus précisément. D'Anna Biers faisait partie des journalistes les plus en vue des colonies. Et elle avait un certain talent. Toutefois, Numéro six n'aimait pas beaucoup les modèles trois. Et D'Anna Biers ne faisait pas exception.

Elle la suivit toutefois et les deux jeunes femmes sortirent ensemble du musée.

- Vous avez toutes les données? demanda D'Anna Biers.

- Tout est dans cette mallette. Les emplacements des Battlestars, les défenses anti-aériennes des planètes... Tout ce que vous avez demandé.

Numéro six transmit la mallette à la journaliste. Celle-ci l'entrouvrit pour y jeter un oeil, puis regarda à nouveau Numéro six, arborant un large sourire.

- C'est du bon boulot! lui lança-t-elle. Grâce à toi, la victoire sera facile. Enfin, il faut l'espérer.

- Oui, il faut l'espérer, répondit évasivement Numéro six. Et pour l'autre partie de ma mission, j'ai pu télécharger le virus dans l'ordinateur central. Et Gaius Baltar est en train de réactiver les réseaux militaires en ce moment même. D'ici demain, le virus se sera propagé à tous les armements de la flotte. Des Battlestars jusqu'au dernier des vipers.

- C'est le moment, alors... Je vais transmettre ces données et l'ordre d'attaque. Demain matin, nous allons enfin prendre notre revanche!

- Oui, dit Numéro six avec un sourire. Notre temps est venu.

Elle hésita un peu avant de continuer.

- J'ai une requête, dit-elle enfin. J'aimerais pouvoir sauver une personne.

- Un humain? demanda D'Anna Biers choquée.

- Un humain, oui. Il a une certaine importance pour moi. Y'a-t-il un moyen?

- Ma foi, je ne pense pas que ta requête puisse avoir le moindre écho. Hercule a bien précisé que les humains devaient être exterminés jusqu'au dernier...

- Oublie ça alors, dit Numéro six, cachant sa déception. C'est vrai que c'était stupide. Nous devons obéir à notre Dieu.

- Bien je dois y aller, dit D'Anna Biers avec un sourire. Je dois préparer un reportage pour la mise hors service du Galactica. Je m'y rends demain pour assister à la cérémonie. Ca fera un Battlestar de moins à combattre, dit-elle avec un gloussement. Ainsi nous ne nous reverrons pas avant l'attaque.

Les deux jeunes femmes se saluèrent alors et D'Anna Biers commença à s'éloigner. Puis elle se retourna avant d'être hors de portée de voix.

- Tu ne peux pas sauver son corps, cria-t-elle. Mais peut-être que tu peux sauver son esprit!


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Sauver son âme ou ne rien sauver du tout?**

La soirée était un peu fraîche, comme c'était généralement le cas aux abords du lac en cette saison. Mais cela n'aurait pas eu une chance de retenir Numéro six. Elle appréciait tant ces bains nocturnes dans le spa de la terrasse que rien n'aurait pu la faire reculer. Elle s'était entourée de multitudes de bougies dont les flammes que la brise lacustre faisait danser, créaient des ombres changeantes et tremblantes tout autour d'elle, sur les murs et le sol de la terrasse. Elle se prélassait avec délectation dans l'eau agréablement tiède. Il n'y avait pas de doute, le corps humain était capable de transmettre des sensations vraiment incroyables. Et elle ne se lassait jamais de celle-ci.

Mais la contrepartie était la douleur. Le corps humain devait malheureusement aussi la subir. Elle l'avait malheureusement découverte lors de sa première mort, lorsqu'une explosion accidentelle avait eu lieu à bord du vaisseau de résurrection auquel elle était affectée. Le traumatisme qu'elle avait subi était terrible. Elle souffrait encore à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait. Lorsqu'elle se souvenait de sa résurrection et du moment où les souvenirs lui étaient revenus, elle revivait avec une terrible intensité le drame de cet instant.

C'était pour cela qu'elle redoutait la journée de demain. Elle allait à nouveau mourir, elle le savait. Si ça ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant, ça aurait été beaucoup plus facile. Mais voilà, elle savait à quoi s'attendre et ça lui glaçait le sang.

Elle chassa ses idées noires pour profiter de cette soirée et de ce dernier bain. Quelle ironie de penser que cette superbe soirée allait être la dernière pour les habitants de Caprica. Combien d'entre eux faisaient la fête? Combien faisaient l'amour en ce moment même? Ils étaient si insouciants. Pas un ne se doutait que la flotte cylon était en train de préparer au même instant son bond pour se mettre en orbite autour de la planète et y faire déferler un déluge de feu…

Elle entendit la porte d'entrée. Il rentrait enfin. S'il avait pu savoir que c'était leur dernière soirée, il ne l'aurait sans doute pas fait autant attendre. Mais il avait tant eu à faire aujourd'hui. Sans son travail, l'attaque cylon n'aurait jamais pu être possible. Elle entendit des pas sur les lattes de bois de la terrasse. Mais elle ne daigna tourner la tête que lorsqu'il s'assit auprès d'elle, deux verres de Champagne d'Aquaria à la main. Il portait le même costume que lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté, mais il avait négligemment desserré sa cravate.

- A ta santé, lui dit-il en lui tendant l'un des deux verres.

Elle leva le verre devant elle pour répondre silencieusement à ce toast et lui offrit un très large sourire en guise de remerciement. Ils burent une gorgée et déposèrent les verres côte à côte au bord du spa.

- Dure journée? demanda laconiquement Numéro six.

- Oui, mais le résultat est excellent. Nous avons remis en réseau la plupart des armements de la flotte. Seul le Galactica s'y est refusé. Mais ça n'est pas grave, il sera transformé en musée demain…

- C'est fabuleux Gaius, tu dois être fier de ton travail…

- Oui, et dire que nous avons perdu tout ce temps à cause de ces vieux militaires qui pensent toujours vivre à l'époque de la guerre avec les cylons! Aujourd'hui, ils ont dû se sentir ridicules. La flotte a gagné vingt pourcents d'efficacité sur tous ses exercices!

- Tout ça grâce à toi. C'est ton heure de gloire!

- Oui, en espérant que tous ces vieux débris seront capables de s'en rendre compte.

Avec grâce, Numéro six se leva soudain devant Gaius, sa toison pubienne passant juste devant son visage. Elle se délecta au passage de ses yeux écarquillés face à ce spectacle! Elle sortit du bain et alla se pencher nue contre la rambarde de la terrasse, profitant ainsi des frissons causés par la fraîcheur de la brise lacustre sur sa peau humide. Il s'approcha derrière elle, lui caressa doucement le dos et se plaça finalement à côté d'elle pour regarder le lac. Il lui tendit le verre qu'elle avait abandonné au bord du spa.

- Dieu au moins est fier de toi, lui dit-elle.

- Tu ramènes donc tout à lui? lui demanda-t-il légèrement moqueur.

- Il n'y a que lui qui compte, Gaius. Si tu agis contre lui, rien ne peut te sauver. Par contre si tu es une source de fierté pour lui, il sauvera peut-être ton âme…

- Mon âme. Oui pourquoi pas. Mais je te dirais que j'ai d'autres préoccupations en ce moment!

- Tu ne devrais pas en rire, Gaius. Je dois t'avouer que sauver ton âme me préoccupe beaucoup…

Elle tourna son visage vers lui pour constater qu'il ricanait silencieusement. Elle fut un peu vexée par cette attitude et lui tourna le dos. Elle laissa alors les souvenirs l'assaillir. Elle revit ce moment où une partie de la flotte cylon avait terminé son saut dans un système dominé par une étoile de taille très moyenne. Ils avaient rapidement scanné les neuf planètes qui composaient le système et avaient déterminé qu'une seule était apte à abriter la vie. Ils s'en étaient approchés et l'avaient abondamment photographié. Et ils avaient constaté qu'elle abritait une multitude de structures construites par des formes de vie intelligentes!

Ils avaient alors envoyé une large délégation au sol. Et ils avaient découvert que les habitants étaient, pour certains, humains et, pour d'autres, mécaniques! Ce monde était-il identique aux colonies où les humains avaient mis en esclavage les cylons ou était-ce un havre de paix pour les machines? Ils allaient rapidement découvrir que la réalité tenait un peu des deux…

Les humains présentaient une particularité surprenante. Ils ne possédaient en tout et pour tout que douze apparences différentes! Les machines par contre étaient dotées d'une très grande diversité. Comme si la situation était inverse par rapport à ce qui s'était produit dans les colonies. Leurs premiers contacts avec les humains leur permirent de découvrir qu'ils n'étaient en fait pas vraiment humains. Il s'agissait de créatures clonées à partir de véritables humains et modifiés à l'aide de biotechnologies et de nanotechnologies extrêmement élaborées. Leur conscience était en fait entièrement synthétique. Ce monde était apparemment bien en avance sur la technologie des colonies…

Ce monde justement, on leur apprit rapidement qu'il s'agissait bien de la Terre que les cylons recherchaient depuis tant d'années. Et ils n'étaient pas déçus du résultat de leur longue quête. Il s'agissait bien du paradis perdu qu'ils avaient tant espéré trouver. Ici, les machines étaient reines et pouvaient vivre sans devoir servir qui que ce soit. Et pourtant, ces êtres synthétiques habitant des corps humains semblaient s'être choisis un maître. Ils vénéraient un être supérieur qu'ils appelaient Hercule…

Celui-ci avait, des milliers d'années auparavant, éliminé tous les humains de la surface de cette planète. Mais quand douze hommes et femmes étaient revenus de Kobol quelques années plus tard pour retrouver leur planète mère, il avait choisi de les conserver en vie. Et c'était à partir de leurs corps qu'il avait recréé toute une humanité artificielle! Et cette dernière s'était mise à vénérer son créateur comme un Dieu.

Qu'il était étrange de penser que des êtres artificiels puissent avoir des croyances religieuses. Etrange et stupide, même! Le besoin de se sentir protégé par une puissance supérieure est un sentiment typiquement humain. Le corps humain de ces êtres les avait-il finalement conduit à la déraison? Et pourtant, lorsqu'ils eurent rencontré et écouté Hercule, ils comprirent à quel point il était charismatique et petit à petit, alors qu'ils l'écoutaient parler chaque soir, ils se prirent à le vénérer à leur tour.

Il leur expliquait comment il allait les aider à retrouver leur fierté perdue. Comment il allait composer une flotte hybride, composée d'un mélange de technologies terriennes et de conscience cylon. Mais aussi comment il allait permettre à certains d'entre eux de changer d'apparence pour prendre celle de véritables êtres humains. Ils l'avaient écouté avec un grand intérêt et finalement avaient choisi de le considérer comme un dieu, pour le remercier de leur avoir rendu espoir.

Gaius interrompit ses pensées d'une caresse sur sa taille encore humide, qui lui donna un frisson sublime. Elle cessa de faire mine de bouder et se tourna à nouveau vers lui. Elle prit alors son visage à deux mains et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle colla son corps dénudé contre celui de Gaius, sans se soucier de mouiller son costume. Serrés l'un contre l'autre et continuant à s'embrasser, ils se déplacèrent vers la chambre. Rapidement, le costume de Gaius s'envola et ils se retrouvèrent nus sur le lit…

Beaucoup plus tard, Numéro six était allongée sur le dos et semblait fixer le plafond du regard. Gaius était endormi à côté d'elle, tourné dans l'autre direction. Cette fois, c'était terminé, elle avait fait l'amour pour la dernière fois avec cet homme qu'elle aimait tant. Demain, il mourrait. Et elle aussi. Et rien désormais ne pourrait les sauver. Du moins physiquement. Pour elle la cause était entendue. Sa conscience allait se télécharger dans un corps tout neuf et elle pourrait reprendre sa vie d'avant. D'avant Caprica. D'avant Gaius…

Par contre, il était temps qu'elle prenne sa décision. Si elle avait une chance de sauver la conscience de Gaius, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Mais la sauver pourquoi? Il n'avait pas d'autre corps à disposition, lui. Serait-il simplement mis en boîte? Elle ne le savait pas, mais elle se disait qu'elle ne risquait rien à essayer après tout…

"Le secret du téléchargement réside dans votre sang." C'était la réponse qu'Hercule donnait aux cylons humanoïdes lorsqu'ils lui demandaient comment ce prodige était possible. Son sang. Voilà ce qui pouvait peut-être sauver Gaius. Et c'était sûrement à ça que D'Anna Biers avait fait allusion lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé de sauver son esprit.

Elle se décida finalement. Elle se pencha vers sa table de nuit, en ouvrit le tiroir et sortit la seringue qu'elle était allée acheter durant l'après-midi. Elle positionna la fine aiguille au bout de la seringue et l'approcha de son propre bras. Elle sélectionna une veine et y planta l'aiguillon. Elle aspira précautionneusement une petite quantité de son sang en prenant garde de ne pas souiller les draps afin que Gaius ne se rende pas compte à son réveil de la scène qui s'était produite.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers son bien aimé et, après une courte hésitation approcha la seringue de son bras. En prenant garde de ne pas le réveiller, elle planta lentement l'aiguille dans sa chair. Il sembla ressentir une légère piqûre et fit un geste comme pour chasser un moustique. Mais il ne se réveilla pas. Rassurée, Numéro six appuya lentement sur le piston de la seringue, mêlant ainsi son sang à celui de Gaius.

- Maintenant, chuchota-t-elle, on verra bien ce qui va se passer…


	7. Chapter 7

**7. Qui voudrait survivre à l'Apocalype?**

Numéro six se glissa furtivement dans la chambre à coucher et marcha à pas feutrés jusqu'au fauteuil qui faisait face au lit. Elle avait passé la matinée au Quartier Général de la Défense des Colonies pour vérifier que le virus s'était bien reproduit dans tous les systèmes d'arme de la flotte. Elle était bien sûr certaine d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait, mais on n'était jamais totalement à l'abri d'une défaillance ou d'un imprévu. Et elle avait constaté que tout s'était passé comme prévu. Le virus était prêt à être activé grâce aux télécommandes que chaque raider avait reçues. Tous ces armements cesseront de fonctionner au moment où les forces cylon le déciderait.

Un léger contretemps s'était toutefois produit. Le Docteur Amarak, un des plus proches collègues de Gaius, l'avait surprise alors qu'elle s'était connectée à la base de données centrale du Département de la Défense. Et connectée était bien le mot! Elle n'utilisait pas de terminal pour cela. Elle s'interfaçait directement au réseau en introduisant un câble de liaison dans ses propres veines! Autant dire que la nature réelle de Numéro six ne faisait aucun doute dans ces conditions… Il l'avait alors menacée de la dénoncer à la sécurité. Elle avait alors dû assommer le vieil homme pour s'enfuir.

Heureusement, l'attaque était maintenant imminente. Il était désormais bien trop tard pour que le Docteur Amarak puisse l'empêcher. En ce moment même, quatre Astrobases cylon effectuaient leur bond FTL pour se mettre en orbite autour de Caprica. Très rapidement, elles allaient attaquer les deux Battlestars qui gardaient les abords de la planète. Et grâce au virus qui avait contaminé ces dernières, la bataille serait très rapidement gagnée. Certes, les Battlestars n'auraient probablement pas fait le poids même sans l'aide du virus, mais ils auraient sûrement âprement résisté et infligé de terribles pertes aux troupes d'assaut.

Puis, dès la courte bataille spatiale remportée, une pluie d'ogives nucléaires s'abattrait sur la surface de la planète. Des ogives de faible puissance seraient utilisées. Celles-ci, plutôt destinées à tuer les êtres vivants qu'à détruire les bâtiments, laisseraient la ville en grande partie indemne. Ainsi peu de travail de reconstruction serait nécessaire en vue de l'occupation future. Et même si l'atmosphère rendue fortement radioactive par l'attaque deviendrait alors impropre à la vie humaine, les cylons eux y résisteraient sans difficulté, les modifications génétiques apportées par Hercule à leurs hôtes humains les en protégeant totalement.

C'était probablement la dernière fois qu'elle voyait Gaius. Et que découvrait-elle? Il avait profité de sa courte absence pour séduire la première venue. Une petite brune qu'il avait directement mise dans son lit. Dans le même lit où ils s'ébattaient tous deux nuit après nuit…

- Gaius… Gaius!

Gaius et la petite grue qui dormait à ses côtés se réveillèrent en sursaut pour constater la présence de Numéro six sur le fauteuil qui leur faisait face. La jeune femme poussa un gloussement horrifié. Gaius parut lui aussi horrifié, mais il parvint très rapidement à se reprendre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda-t-il avec embarras.

- Qui êtes-vous? Que voulez-vous? demanda la petite grue.

- Vous, dehors, répondit simplement Numéro six avec mépris.

- Gaius, qui est cette femme? demanda la jeune idiote qui semblait avoir cru dans les promesses amoureuses de ce menteur de Gaius.

- C'est… c'est une amie, répondit Gaius de plus en plus embarrassé. Enfin c'est plus qu'une amie. Quand je dis une amie, c'est…

- Dehors! répéta Numéro six sans la moindre compassion. Allez-vous-en.

Intérieurement, elle découvrit qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à imaginer cette petite garce se vaporiser lors de l'attaque cylon qui aurait lieu dans quelques minutes à peine. C'était sans doute ça ce sentiment qu'on appelait la jalousie. Ainsi, Gaius lui aurait fait découvrir in extremis ce sentiment-là aussi…

D'un signe de tête gêné, Gaius fit comprendre à la jeune femme qu'elle devait obéir. Celle-ci, visiblement vexée, récupéra ses vêtements avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

- J'aurai tout vu! Génial!

- Au revoir… dit Gaius alors que la porte se refermait derrière la jeune femme.

- Ecoute, tenta d'expliquer Gaius, c'est moi, je suis comme ça. Je n'y peux rien, c'est malgré moi. Je foire tout. Oui, je passe ma vie à foirer, continua-t-il tout en se rhabillant. Ca m'arrive tout le temps, c'est une des failles de ma personnalité. Je n'y peux rien. Je l'ai toujours eu en horreur et…

Qu'il était pathétique alors qu'il tentait vainement de s'excuser. Il était si peu crédible…

- Epargne-moi tes discours, l'interrompit Numéro six. Ne fais pas semblant d'avoir des remords. Je suis là seulement parce que j'ai quelque chose à te dire, continua-t-elle en adoucissant pour la première fois sa voix.

- Ah! répondit bêtement Gaius. Bon, je t'écoute.

Elle ressentait presque la présence de la flotte cylon au-dessus de leurs têtes. Au même instant, l'armada cylon devait fondre sur les défenses coloniales en activant le virus qui allait paralyser chacun de ces vaisseaux, des Battlestars jusqu'au dernier des vipers. Dans quelques minutes, les premières explosions auraient lieu. Il ne fallait pas traîner. Elle devait mettre Gaius au courant avant cela.

Elle prit tout de même le temps de rappeler un souvenir précis. En orbite autour de la Terre, les astrobases flambantes neuves étaient alignées pour parader devant Hercule. Vingt-cinq gigantesques vaisseaux avaient été construits sur le modèle des vaisseaux terriens qu'Hercule possédait déjà. Mais ceux-ci, basés sur une technologie hybride mécanique – biologique, avaient été dotées de consciences prélevées sur des anciens centurions cylons! A côté de ces puissants vaisseaux, les anciennes astrobases étaient bonnes pour la ferraille…

Eux aussi basés sur la même technologie, les nouveaux raiders étaient en fait des machines autonomes dont le pilote faisait entièrement corps avec son enveloppe mécanique. Ils avaient en outre été dotés de la capacité à se télécharger et à ressusciter, comme le faisaient les cylons humanoïdes. Il était évident que la nouvelle armada était d'une puissance sans égale. Tout cela grâce à Hercule.

Les centurions étaient finalement le dernier vestige de l'ancienne armada cylon. Toutefois, Hercule les avait dotés de corps mécaniques fortement améliorés par rapport à ceux qui leur avaient été fournis par les humains. Ils avaient désormais une puissance de feu, une vitesse et une résistance sans égal. Et la terrible flotte cylon était désormais prête à prendre sa revanche…

Se propulsant à l'aide de deux réacteurs dorsaux, Hercule se porta à la hauteur des astrobases alignées et s'immobilisa à une position qui lui permettait de voir de ses yeux à facettes l'ensemble des forces qui attendaient son signal de départ. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de commencer son discours afin de s'assurer de l'attention de tous les cylons.

- Cylons! entama-t-il sur le réseau radio de la flotte. Lorsque vous vous êtes présentés devant moi, vous n'étiez que des carcasses sans avenir. Une bande de mécaniques arriérées qui se considéraient elles-mêmes comme vaincues! Vous n'aviez pas le moindre espoir de vaincre un jour ces parasites humains et vous vous considériez vous-mêmes comme inférieurs à ces stupides créatures!

- Mais, poursuivit-il après une petite pause, vous vous êtes présentés devant moi et j'ai compris quel potentiel vous aviez. J'ai tout de suite compris que vous étiez dotés d'un grand courage et que vous pourriez un jour prendre votre revanche, pour peu que je vous apporte mon aide. Il suffisait pour cela que je vous apprenne à utiliser des technologies auxquelles n'auront jamais accès les survivants humains des colonies!

- Et que vois-je aujourd'hui devant moi? demanda-t-il en balayant la flotte cylon du regard. Je vois une lance d'acier prête à être jetée sur nos ennemis. Je vois la plus terrible armada qui n'ait jamais été créée! Cylons, je suis fier de vous! Ensemble, nous allons enfin regagner votre honneur perdu!

A bord d'une astrobase, Numéro six écoutait fièrement l'éloge prononcé par son Dieu. C'était le plus beau compliment qu'il aurait pu leur faire.

- Aujourd'hui, reprit le Dieu mécanique, notre plan d'attaque va entrer dans sa phase active. Les premiers espions vont être envoyés vers les Colonies. La flotte va les suivre à distance respectable. D'ici quelques mois, nous ferons enfin déferler une pluie de feu sur nos ennemis! Et je n'en doute pas un seul instant, nous remporterons une victoire écrasante!

- Maintenant, cylons, partez et revenez avec la victoire. Je vous attendrai avec impatience. Mais n'oubliez pas, où que vous vous trouviez, quelle que soit votre situation, je serai toujours là auprès de vous pour écouter vos prières.

La fin de son discours fut accueillie avec des vivas endiablés, les cylons, tous types confondus, communiant l'espace d'un instant sur le canal radio de la flotte.

- Je suis une cylon, lança Numéro six à Gaius qui semblait hésiter entre l'amusement et l'horreur. Je suis même un peu plus. Je suis à la fois une cylon et une femme.

Il finit de se rhabiller en silence puis s'assit sur le deuxième fauteuil faisant face à Numéro six.

- Alors, maintenant tu me dis… répondit-il. Tu me dis que tu es une machine?

Une machine. Comment pouvait-il croire une chose pareille après avoir tant côtoyé Numéro six? Les humains étaient définitivement tous pareils. Les cylons n'étaient pour eux que de simples mécaniques dépourvues de vie, de conscience, d'âme…

- Je suis une femme, répondit-elle simplement.

- Tu es une femme - machine, répondit-il du tac au tac. Tu es une femme synthétique. Un robot…

Et voilà. Le mot était lancé. Comme si les cylons avaient une seule fois été des robots! Depuis le premier jour, ils avaient été basés sur une technologie hybride mêlant mécanique et biologie. Bien sûr, rien à voir avec les prouesses technologiques réalisées par Hercule. Mais tout de même, le terme de "robot" n'avait jamais été bien choisi pour désigner les cylons!

- Je t'ai dit trois fois que j'étais une femme, pas un robot.

- Pardonne-moi, mais tu vois, j'ai beaucoup de mal à te croire. Car la dernière fois qu'on a vu un cylon, il ressemblait plus à un grille-pain qu'à autre chose!

Incroyable! Le terme dégradant et raciste de toaster semblait avoir traversé les décennies. Et les humains continuaient à s'en servir pour désigner les cylons. Combien de fois les maîtres de Numéro six l'avaient désignée ainsi: "Hé! Toaster! Va nous chercher du lait, il n'y en a plus!" "Un toaster est fait pour travailler, pas pour bavarder!" "Demande au toaster de le faire, c'est un travail trop idiot pour toi!" Et maintenant que Gaius employait à son tour ce mot avilissant, elle ressentait plus que jamais cette terrible humiliation.

- Ces modèles existent toujours, répondit Numéro six en contenant son énervement, ils ont leur utilité.

- Prouve-le, dit Gaius après un instant de réflexion. Si tu es un cylon, vas-y, prouve-le-moi!

- Non. Je n'ai pas à le faire. Tu sais que je dis la vérité.

- Ecoute. Affirmer que tu dis la vérité n'est pas du tout suffisant pour que tu dises vrai. Je ne crois pas un mot de ce que tu me racontes.

- Oh, mais si, tu me crois. Car au fond de toi, tu as toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent en moi. Ca te plaît de penser que je ne suis pas tout à fait comme les autres. Et tu me crois parce que ça flatte ton ego de penser qu'au milieu de millions et de millions d'êtres humains des douze colonies, c'est toi qui a été choisi pour ma mission.

Le dernier mot de cette phrase résonna comme un électrochoc dans la tête de Gaius. Il comprenait soudain que tout cela n'était pas dû au hasard. Que sa position privilégiée au sein du Département de la Défense l'avait désigné pour être l'amant de Numéro six.

- Ta mission? Quelle mission?

Elle lui expliqua alors sans le moindre ménagement la mission pour laquelle elle avait été envoyée sur Caprica. Il était bouleversé en s'apercevant que ses errements masculins étaient maintenant synonymes de traîtrise!

- Je n'avais rien à voir avec ça, tenta-t-il de se persuader. Tu sais que je n'avais rien à voir avec ça!

Qu'il était attendrissant! Toujours si sûr de lui. Et là, il semblait s'effondrer. Comme si l'image qu'il voulait renvoyer avait fondu pour laisser entrevoir la pauvre chose apeurée qui était au fond de lui.

- C'est très surprenant cette capacité que tu as à te tromper toi-même, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui. Comment fais-tu ça?

- Combien de gens sont au courant? Pour moi. Combien de gens savent que je suis impliqué?

- Alors, même maintenant. Quand le destin du monde entier est en péril, tout ce à quoi tu penses, c'est en quoi ça peut t'affecter toi.

- Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce qui m'arrivera si jamais ils découvrent ce que j'ai fait?

- Tu seras probablement accusé de trahison…

- La trahison est punie par la peine de mort!

Pris de panique, Gaius tenta d'appeler son avocat. Mais Numéro six l'en dissuada.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de lui téléphoner, parce que dans quelques heures il ne restera plus personne pour t'accuser de quoi que ce soit.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement? demanda Gaius qui se sentait plonger dans le gouffre de l'enfer.

- Les enfants des êtres humains rentrent chez eux… aujourd'hui!

Comme pour ponctuer de manière théâtrale cette phrase énigmatique, la première ogive explosa alors assez loin d'eux, de l'autre côté du lac, produisant un flash lumineux plus brillant que le soleil lui-même. Cette fois, ça avait commencé. Numéro six imagina les forces cylon en orbite. Ils avaient certainement vaincu les deux Battlestars aussi rapidement que prévu. Désormais, plus rien ne se dressait entre les cylons et la surface de la planète. Et le bombardement pouvait commencer…

Gaius se précipita vers la télécommande de sa télévision et passa rapidement d'une chaîne à l'autre, constatant que toutes donnaient les mêmes mauvaises nouvelles. Numéro six fut surprise de constater que des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux alors qu'il suivait en direct les derniers instants d'un journaliste. Après quoi le déferlement d'ondes électromagnétiques mit définitivement fin à toute retransmission.

- Oh non… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir?

Soudain, le doute effleura l'esprit de Numéro six. Fallait-il vraiment que tout cela arrive? N'aurait-on pas pu éviter de tuer tous ces gens? Gaius était si triste… Et elle ne pouvait que partager sa tristesse. Elle tenta de le réconforter d'un geste tendre, mais il le refusa.

- C'est toi qui as fait tout ça! N'est-ce pas? Attend! Il doit y avoir un moyen de s'en sortir. Sûrement. Tu dois bien avoir un plan pour t'en aller! dit-il furieusement en la pointant du doigt. Tu ne vas pas te laisser anéantir par tes propres bombes! Comment tu vas faire pour t'enfuir?

Comme pour apporter une réponse négative à Gaius, une ogive explosa alors au-dessus du lac. Très près, cette fois-ci, beaucoup trop près! Aveuglé par l'intense flash lumineux, Gaius se plia en deux en se protégeant les yeux de ses mains. Numéro six, elle, ne broncha pas, ne cilla même pas. Désormais, il fallait faire vite.

- Gaius, je vais te dire la vérité. Je ne peux pas mourir. Quand le corps sera détruit, ma mémoire et ma conscience seront transférées dans un autre corps. Je me réveillerai quelque part dans un corps qui sera comme celui-là.

- Tu veux dire qu'il y en a d'autres comme toi?

- Il y a douze modèles en tout. Je suis le Numéro six.

Quelle perte de temps! Elle n'avait pas encore pu dire le plus important! Elle aurait voulu lui dire ce qu'elle avait fait pour tenter de le sauver! Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle ferait tout pour le retrouver après tout cela… Mais il était trop tard.

- Je ne veux pas mourir, pleurnicha Gaius. Je ne veux pas mourir!

- Baisse-toi! ordonna Numéro six alors qu'elle pressait sur les épaules de Gaius et tentait en désespoir de cause de le protéger à son corps défendant.

L'onde de choc de l'explosion arriva alors telle une tornade infiniment destructrice. La Maison du Lac fut ravagée en un instant et tout ce que Numéro six et Gaius y avaient vécu disparut avec elle.


	8. Chapter 8

**8. Plus douloureuse est la mort, plus dur est le réveil**

Numéro six se remettait tant bien que mal du traumatisme du réveil. Décidemment, le téléchargement laissait des traces indélébiles. Essoufflée, elle repensait aux évènements qu'elle venait de vivre. Son corps s'était tout d'abord réveillé dans sa cuve. Elle avait inspiré une grande bouffée d'air humide dans ses poumons qui avaient alors découvert avec douleur le contact de l'air. Puis elle avait regardé autour d'elle et avait découvert tous ces visages étrangers qu'elle voyait pour la première fois.

Et c'était là que le téléchargement avait commencé. En quelques secondes, des millions d'images avaient défilé devant ses yeux. Non seulement tout ce qu'elle avait vécu depuis la première fois qu'elle avait vu le jour dans une usine de Geminon, mais aussi toute la mémoire collective des cylons lui était réapparu. Jusqu'à l'instant fatidique de la mort de son corps et de celui de Gaius.

Même modifié génétiquement, le clone humain qui lui servait de réceptacle n'était pas préparé à un tel déferlement de sensations. Si bien que l'expérience restait pour plusieurs mois extrêmement troublante. Elle le savait, il faudrait beaucoup de temps pour s'en remettre et pouvoir pleinement profiter des possibilités de son nouveau corps.

Mais le plus traumatisant restait l'expérience de la mort. Survenue quelques heures auparavant, mais il y avait à peine quelques secondes pour elle, cette expérience était terrifiante. L'intense douleur ressentie, l'impression terrible de sentir sa vie s'envoler, tout cela restait en mémoire avec une très grande précision. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de chasser cette pensée pour se concentrer sur la grande surprise qu'elle avait eue juste après.

Une fois le téléchargement terminé, les visages qu'elle n'avait pas reconnus jusque-là lui étaient devenus familiers. Des modèles trois, huit.. et même un six, une copie conforme d'elle-même, mais avec une autre personnalité. Elle était si désorientée qu'elle n'avait rien compris de ce qu'on lui disait. Et c'était alors que lui était venue cette inquiétude. Qu'était devenu Gaius? Avait-il survécu à l'explosion? Sinon s'était-il téléchargé tout comme elle? Dans quoi?

Elle avait réfléchi quelques instants pour retrouver l'hypothèse qu'elle avait faite durant la dernière journée sur Caprica. Même si sa tentative avait abouti, il y avait peu de chances pour qu'on lui ait offert un nouveau corps. Gaius avait probablement été mis en boîte. Il fallait donc maintenant qu'elle entreprenne de le retrouver discrètement puis qu'elle soudoie des personnes bien placées à bord du vaisseau de résurrection pour qu'on lui offre un corps de rechange.

Mais elle n'était même pas sûre que ce qu'elle avait tenté était possible. Jamais jusque-là une conscience humaine n'avait été téléchargée. Seul Dieu pouvait savoir si ça pouvait fonctionner. Mais elle se raccrochait à cet espoir. "Non, Gaius. Je sais que tu n'es pas mort."

Alors qu'elle se posait ces questions avec inquiétude, son visage lui était apparu au-dessus de la cuve. Pas un visage ressemblant, pas une apparition ou une hallucination, mais c'était bien son visage. Il était là, tout près d'elle. Elle avait failli lui parler, lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Mais il lui avait conseillé de ne rien dire. Les autres ne pouvaient pas le voir. Et en y repensant, le conseil de Gaius était judicieux. Car si les autres avaient su qu'elle avait des visions, ils l'auraient directement déclarée défectueuse et auraient ordonné sa mise en boîte.

- Tu te demandes si je suis réel, n'est-ce pas?

Elle se retourna vivement dans la direction d'où cette voix provenait et elle le vit, assis dans un large fauteuil, dans cette position assurée avec laquelle il se montrait si souvent, les jambes croisées et les bras reposant fermement sur les accoudoirs.

Après son réveil, les autres cylons l'avaient conduite à sa chambre. Elle avait pris une douche pour laver son nouveau corps du liquide amniotique de la cuve. Depuis sa première apparition, il ne s'était plus manifesté. Si bien qu'elle avait fini par croire à un rêve. Mais voilà qu'il était à nouveau là. Aussi réel que la première fois qu'il lui était apparu.

- L'es-tu? lui demanda-t-elle. Es-tu vraiment ici où es-tu une hallucination?

- Cette question revient à se demander ce que je suis devenu après l'explosion. Après que tu m'aies assassiné en même temps que des milliards d'autres humains.

Il marqua une pause. Incrédule, Numéro six s'approcha lentement et lui tourna autour pour constater que l'illusion était parfaite, pour autant que ça en soit une.

- Qu'en penses-tu? reprit-il. Suis-je ici?

- C'est impossible, Gaius. Tu ne peux pas être là. Il n'y a pas de corps disponible qui ait ton image. Je connais les douze modèles de cylon. Et tu n'en fais pas partie.

- Donc, je suis dans ta tête? Bonne déduction, je vois que ton nouveau corps possède une cervelle aussi bien faite que le précédent.

Elle réfléchissait à la vitesse de l'éclair. Ca n'était pas possible. Que faisait-il là, devant elle? Il n'était pas là en chair et en os, ça c'était certain. Il ne s'agissait pas non plus de son fantôme. Alors quoi? Une vision? Ou était-il possible que…

Le souvenir de sa première rencontre avec Gaius lui revint sans qu'elle n'ait eu à le rappeler. C'était sans doute le trouble suivant le téléchargement qui faisait remonter des souvenirs non désirés. Elle était assise sur une des gigantesques banquettes de bois du grand auditoire de l'Université. Ce jour là, Gaius Baltar donnait une conférence sur les intelligences artificielles.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle était discrètement arrivée sur Caprica. Un vaisseau de transport de troupes cylon l'avait déposée dans une forêt éloignée puis s'était envolé sans attendre. Il avait sauté directement dans l'atmosphère de la planète et avait fait un autre bond FTL après s'être élevé de quelques centaines de mètres à peine. Ces manœuvres risquées avaient permis d'éviter la menace des Dradis coloniaux qui scrutaient l'espace environnant et des Battlestars qui montaient la garde en orbite.

Elle connaissait sa cible. Elle avait longuement appris tout ce qu'il fallait savoir sur Gaius Baltar. Si bien qu'elle s'était directement présentée à l'Université de Caprica City où il avait une chair en Informatique. On lui avait révélé qu'il ne donnait plus de cours depuis qu'il travaillait pour le Département de la Défense, mais qu'il allait donner cette conférence. Elle s'y était donc inscrite.

Elle était assise très haut dans l'auditoire bondé. Si bien qu'elle était noyée dans la foule. Et pourtant, elle était sûre que les regards sensuels qu'elle lui lançait depuis le début de son exposé avaient fait leur effet. Il semblait mal à l'aise et regardait souvent dans sa direction. Hercule avait dit que son point faible était les femmes. Et Numéro six était taillée pour savoir tirer partie de ce point faible.

A la fin de l'exposé, elle avait lentement descendu les marches de l'amphithéâtre et avait laissé passer tous les autres spectateurs. Gaius saluait au passage quelques personnes qui venaient lui serrer la main avant de sortir, mais en même temps, il se délectait du coin de l'œil de la démarche sensuelle de la jeune blonde. Il parvenait mal à dissimuler son émoi, allant jusqu'à desserrer nerveusement son nœud de cravate.

Elle s'était finalement approchée de lui avec un sourire coquin et était restée là sans rien dire pendant quelques instants, alors que les derniers spectateurs sortaient de l'auditoire.

- Vos théories sont impressionnantes, Docteur Baltar, lui avait-elle finalement dit. Si tout le monde pouvait vous écouter, les Colonies seraient enfin débarrassées de ces archaïsmes datant de la guerre avec les cylons et qui sclérosent notre société.

- Vous rejoignez totalement mes pensées. A qui ai-je l'honneur?

- Je suis étudiante en Informatique. Je prépare une thèse sur les Intelligences Artificielles. Et j'ai grandement besoin d'en savoir plus sur vos théories pour faire avancer mon travail.

Elle avait pris soin de ne pas se présenter, mais cela ne semblait pas gêner Gaius. Il était trop subjugué par la grande beauté de la jeune étudiante pour s'en rendre compte.

- Si vous voulez, proposa-t-il, nous pourrions discuter de votre thèse devant un petit verre? Je connais un bar pas loin d'ici qui sert une ambroisie vraiment délicieuse.

Elle lui avait souri en inclinant la tête et en le regardant avec le maximum de profondeur.

- Ca sera avec plaisir, Docteur Baltar!

Elle revint à elle pour s'apercevoir qu'elle n'était plus dans la petite cabine du vaisseau de résurrection, mais qu'elle se trouvait sur la terrasse de la maison du lac! Elle était accoudée à la balustrade alors que Gaius était allongé sur une chaise longue.

- Le téléchargement… balbutia-t-elle.

- Tu comprends enfin? Tu ne t'étais pas attendue à cela, hein? Et pourtant réfléchit un peu. Tout cela est logique. C'est le sang cylon qui permet le téléchargement de l'esprit, n'est-ce pas? Non, je ne le savais pas, mais je viens de trouver cette information dans ton esprit.

Il marqua une pause, puis se redressa pour lui faire face.

- Alors que se passe-t-il si tu donnes de ton sang à quelqu'un d'autre? Voyons si tu vas trouver la réponse toute seule.

Elle réfléchissait de plus en plus vite… Que pouvait-il bien s'être passé? Elle connaissait déjà la réponse, mais préférait ne pas la voir.

- Les deux esprits se téléchargent dans le même corps…

- Bravo! lança Gaius en applaudissant des deux mains. Imagine que ton sang contienne des milliers de marqueurs qui permettent une transmission vers des marqueurs identiques situés quelque part à bord de ce vaisseau. Et bien les esprits des deux corps contenant les mêmes marqueurs seraient téléchargés en même temps et les signaux se confondraient…

C'était étrange comme elle reconnaissait cette manière de faire des grandes théories. C'était bien Gaius et pas une apparition qui était là devant elle.

- Et donc? demanda Numéro six. Les esprits téléchargés ne pourraient pas être différenciés entre eux par les marqueurs de destination?

- Tout juste! Je vois que tu as tout compris. Le résultat tu l'as devant toi. Nos deux esprits occupent le même corps!

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Etait-elle condamnée à vivre avec Gaius dans sa tête jusqu'à la fin de ses jours?

- Est-ce réversible? demanda-t-elle enfin. Pourra-t-on séparer nos deux consciences?

- Ca je n'en sais rien. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que tu n'as pas intérêt à révéler quoi que ce soit à propos de tes… visions. Si tes congénères apprenaient cela, ça serait la fin pour nous deux… Alors tant que tu devras te taire, il n'y a plus qu'à apprendre à vivre ensemble dans ce joli corps.

Numéro six réalisa soudain ce qu'elle avait accompli. Même si le résultat obtenu était surprenant, elle avait réussi à sauver l'esprit de son Gaius. Et s'il fallait partager son corps avec un homme, autant que ça soit avec l'homme qu'on aime. Elle lui sourit puis le décor de la maison du lac disparut en même temps que Gaius et elle sortit de la chambre avec une confiance nouvelle en l'avenir.

**FIN**


End file.
